The One That Got Away Endo x kazemaru
by Lady-Monster-Fatale
Summary: Endo se enamoro de kazemaru desde la primera vez que lo vio, kazemaru se enamoro desde que fueron amigos su amor es perfecto y lucharan contra el mundo por su amor...


**The One That Got Away**

Endou x Kazemaru

Nos conocimos en la escuela secundaria

pidiendo ayuda

lo hisimos en tu lugar favorito

oyendo la radioheart

esa misma noche nos hisimos el mismo tatoo

-Solamente estamos pidiendo unas cuantas horas para practicar, por favor!- se tiro en la pierna de un chico al pareser era el capitan del equipo de atletismo

-ACABO DE DECIRTE QUE NO PERO ACASO NO ENTIENDES QUE NO ES NO!- dijo el chico a punto de golpear en la cara al pelicastaño sin embargo sintio como una mano le detuvo mientras el pobre de endo solamente estaba rezando por su bello cutis "perfecto" (ajam)

-No te atrevas a golpear a otro chico...- pronuncio un chico afeminado de cabello azul su fleco tapaba su ojo izquierdo y traia el uniforme del club de atletismo- si vuelves hacer un escandalo puedo llamar hacia la rectoria para que entonces qedes expulsado me oiste..-

-No te metas en esto kazemaru! no vez que este chico es del club de fut bol y como son tan inutiles no tienen una cancha fija para practicar solamente le estaba dando su meresi...-

-CALLATE!- le grito el peliazul dandole una bofetada-ese no es tu problema ademas todos somos parte del club mejor vete si no quieres tener problemas te lo advierto Huitsuno-

-Que te pasa kazemaru? estas loco enserio- dijo sobandose su mejilla adolorida y llendose hacia otro lado mientras el castaño miraba con asombro la esena sobre su "salvador" por asi llamarlo

-Te encuentras bien?- dijo kazemaru agachandose para ver mejor a quien habia sido victima de su tirano capitan

-Y-y-yo estoy muy bien gracias! pero no te traera problemas por haberme ayudado?- dijo el castaño embobandose por la apariencia del chico afeminado

-No te preocupes por eso Huitsuno es un idiota solamente que por ser de 3 cree que puede hacer lo que quiera yo no le temo ademas no puede hacerme nada- dijo dandole la mano y ayudandole a pararse mientras el capitan del equipo de raimon se sonrrojaba y le daba una de sus mejores sonrisas

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme pense que seria historia- dijo endo poniendo una mano tras su nuca y soltando una sonrisa tipica suya mientras el peliazul dejaba una risita

-Eres del club de fut bol cierto?-

-si soy el capitan del club pero como somos muy pocos la escuela no nos brinda el apoyo de una cancha necesaria para practicar practicamos siempre donde podemos por eso esque estaba pidiendo permiso para usarla-

-Vaya enserio que te preocupas por tu equipo eres un gran capitan te admiro mucho-

-en-en verdad? Gracias...- dijo el castaño dando un leve sonrrojo y que al mismo tiempo el peliazul le daba la misma accion y desvio la mirada hubo un silencio por unos segundo

-demonios tengo que irme!- dijo en alto el ojialmendra tomando llendose- me tengo que ir nos vemos luego esta bien?

-Oye como te llamas yo me llamo endo mamoru y tu?- grito el pelicastaño ya que el otro estaba a una distancia lejana

-Soy kazemaru ichirouta nos veremos luego endo lo prometo!- dijo llendose a correr hacia las canchas de atletismo dejando a un endo con una sonrisa digna de un retrasado mental mientras susurraba:  
>-kazemaru...kazemaru... que lindo suena- dijo antes de irse de aqul lugar<p>

MESES DESPUES...

-Con que el equipo de fut bol eh?- decia kazemaru cruzado de brazos y una mirada de "enserio?" hacia el castaño de ojos oscuros que ya desde aquel encuentro se habian hecho buenos amigos

-Si kazemaru tu me has dicho que quieres enfrentarte a grandes jugadores esta es tu oportunidad avisame despues de clases en la torre de metal estamos practicando ahi nos vemos- fue lo ultimo que dijo endo antes de irse corriendo y seguir juntando a mas miembros para el equipo de raimon

-si pero me referia a grandes competidores de atletismo- suspiro kazemaru al verse alejar su "amigo"- bueno no esta demas que me heche un vistazo nada pierdo con ir a ver, asi el peliazul estuvo pensandola por mucho tiempo bien dice que la mente puede jugarnos malas pasadas pero mas los pies cuando las clases habian pasado y kazemaru aun estaba pensando si iria o no al lugar donde endo le habia propuesto se dio cuenta que ya se encontraba en la torre de metal, miro con determinacion ocultandose detras de un arbol como endo se encontraba entrenando habia algo que le habia llamado la atencion... seria su actitud de un guerrero, su espiritu de lucha, como seguia sus sueños sin importarle nada?, se perdio por un momento en sus ojos, su piel, como cada gota de sudor corria por su piel y le hacia ver mas atractivo?, el chico peliazul sentia mariposas en el estomago? quisas sentia amor? despues de ver por unas largas horas el entrenamiento del capitan del equipo de fut bol se acerco hacia donde se encontraba este tirando con la cara aplastada en el suelo

-Vaya ese entrenamiento me paresio infernal...- dijo caminando el chico ojialmendra hacia el castaño tirado en pleno suelo

-kazemaru?- dijo asombrandose y tratando de no sonrrojarse por la repentina aparicion de ese chico que le atrajo desde el primer momento que lo vio

-quiero ayudarte.. te ayudare..- dijo dandole la mano a la cual endo se sorprendio y le dio la mano aunque qeria en el fondo arrojarsele a el y decirle gritando un millon de veses gracias.

Al cabo de unos dias kazemaru hiba con mucha frecuencia hacia el lugar favorito del capitan hiba acompañarlo a entrenar junto con el, en ocaciones llevaba bebidas comida que preparaba con cariño y dedicacion hacia endo, por su parte este adoraba la compañia de kazemaru tenerlo ahi lo hacia diferente animandolo peleando a su lado, cuando menos se dio cuenta estaba totalmente enamorado de su amigo peliazul tenia que desirle lo que sentia no podia guardar un sentimiento tan grande para el.

-sabia que te encontraria aqui!- dijo feliz kazemaru caminando hacia endo de nuevo en la torre de metal ese lugar que tanto significaba para endo ahora era su lugar favorito traia una mochila esa de siempre donde traia lo necesario para su querido capitan

-KAZEMARU!, ya estabas tardando mucho pense que no vendrias- dijo sonriendo y limpiandose el sudor por las horas que estaba practicando el ojinegro solo solto una sonrisa burlona y saco una toalla dandosela a endo y sacaba un termo donde provenia la bebida que ya era costumbre que guardaba

-estaba en mi casa terminando un pequeño detalle para ti endo- dijo ruborizandose un poco y haciendo que el otro tambien

-pa-para mi?, no deverias haberte molestado- decia algo nervioso quisas ya era la hora de confesar lo que sentia por su compañero de equipo

-si no es molestia yo quise toma espero que te guste es para motivarte un poco mas- dijo nervioso kazemaru entregandole una caja de tamaño mediano endo la abrio gustoso saliendo de su interior un pastel de fresas con crema su favorito y en donde estaba escrito "Te dare la mano siempre como lo hise aquella vez"

-kazemaru..., pero que genial! te lusiste! gracias- dijo abrazando casi ahogando al chico que se sonrrojo mas no poder endo se dio cuenta de eso haciendo que tambien se sonrrojara y desviara la mirada -perdona no era mi...

-no importa me alegra que te gustara- pronuncio el otro mirando hacia otro lado teniendo en cuenta que el sol se estaba poniendo-tengo que irme no hay nadie en casa y debo regresar para preparme la cena- dijo poniendose de pie dispuesto a marcharse

-espera kazemaru...- le tomo de la mano haciendo que se callera y este tambien ensima de el mismo

-en-endo quitate!- dijo el pobre peor que un tomate al darse cuenta de la pose en la que estaban

-Perdona kazemaru pero debo decirte algo importante... tu es decir yo... es decir... barney es un dinosaurio que vive en la cantina!-

-se puede saber que demonios estas hablando esto no es divertido!- dijo tratando de levantarse

-no espera kaze quiero decir que que bueno esto!...- tomo de los hombros al pobre peliazul plantandole un beso en la boca kazemaru quedo en shock abriendo los ojos lo mas que podia no creia que endo lo estaba besando no correspondia y cuando sintio como endo hiba a separarse puso los brazos alrededor del cuello del castaño y no dejo escapar los labios de este, un beso lleno de sentimiento de amor de pasion pronto podian sentir la saliva del otro como sus lengua jugaban con la otra sus mejillas ardiendo pero disfrutando ese contacto, endo se separo para ver al lindo peliazul estaba jadeando controlando su respiracion y sumamente sonrrojado se veia tan adorable...

-endo porque?...-

-porque me gustas kazemaru!, no lo entiendes me tienes loco desde que nos vimos pense que era solamente afecto pero no no me lo puedo callar mas! siento como si hubiera comido un hipopotamo y qerer regresarlo cuando te veo ademas me pongo nervioso y me comporto como un idiota mas de lo qe puedo aparentar te amo kazemaru!- dijo sacudiendo los hombros de este que solamente se sorprendio de la declaracion y dejando caer unas cuantas lagrimas se arrojo hacia el moreno abrazandolo y dandole un suave beso

-A mi tambien me gustas mucho endo... me encanta tu espiritu de lucha y aunque pueda pareser un tonto aveses todo lo que ago es por ti... tambien te amo- el ojinegro sonrio por la declaracion de su chico ahora SUYO SUYO!-

-kazemaru... tomo rodeando con sus brazos la cintura del peliazul volviendo a besarlo con la misma pasion con la que habia dado su primer beso..- estaban solamente ellos dos eso importaba pronto el calor subio en ellos cuando menos se dieron cuenta sus ropas no estaban donde deverian estar estaban como dios los habia traido al mundo, sintiendo sus respiraciones muy cerca, besando y acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo el sudor estaba presente pero poco les importaba, el cabello suelto de kazemaru su mirada sus mejillas sonrrojadas aferrandose en la espalda de su ahora novio arañandola suave y escondiendo su rostro en medio de su cuello tambien en el ahogaba sus gemidos, gemidos de exitacion de placer de dolor, endo se encontraba en el interior de su chico moviendose en un compas rapido y un tanto salvaje pero que disfrutaban los dos era un baile de seduccion en momento tocaron el cielo los dos gritando al aire un gemido de satisfacion con sus nombres acompañado de un "te amo"; se encontraban tumbados en pleno piso al aire libre en aqel lugar favorito de ambos mirando las estrellas y descansando al lado del otro

-no tenias que ir a tu casa?- rompio el silencio el ojialmendra descansando en el pecho del castaño y dibujando pequeños circulos en el

-No hay problema le dije a mi mama que me qedaria en casa de un amigo..-

-ja claro "amigo" -dijo entre comillas kazemaru riendose y dandole un beso en el cuello en ahora su seme

-tu no eres mi amigo eres mi novio- dijo abrazando posesivamente a su ichirouta- es mas creo que tenemos que hacer algo para decir que eres mio ahora y que nadie mas te toque en especial goenji ya hace dias se te queda mirando- dijo en cierto tono de celos en su voz

-Jajaja, no lo sabia pero sabia que algo raro pasaba con el cuando estaba hablando conmigo...- dijo para sacarle celos a su endo

-y de que hablaron?- dijo ya mostrando sus celos en alerta

-pues... lo mucho que le gustaba y si queria ser su novio..., nada mas cosas simples- dijo burlandose y dandole un beso en la mejilla a su capitan

-ESO TE DIJO? LO MATARE MAÑANA CUANDO LO VEA LO MATARE!- dijo sacando de su mochila un marcador de color azul y tomo la muñeca de kazemaru haciendo un corazon en su muñeca y ponia una H

-endo para que es la H?-

- es la H de hendo!- dijo con una sonrisa haciendo un epic fall en su novio feminado

-entonces si asi es la cosa..- dijo sacando otro marcador y poniendo un corazon en la muñeca de endo y poniendo una C

-kazemaru? para que la c?-

- es C de Casemaru- dijo en el mismo juego

-pero tu nombre se escribe con K!- el colmo!

-endo tu nombre no es con H! es solamente una clave que ambos sabremos! entendido mi baka?-

-y sobre lo de goenji...-

-endo porque me miras asi... endo no! espera... no... no... ahh...asi mmm... lo haces muy bien mas... mas... hasme tuyo de nuevo-

Soliamos vernos a escondidas de nuestros padres

no aceptaban lo nuestro

solias planear tu futuro tu conmigo

Yo nunca imagine que no estarias conmigo

En otra vida seria tu chico

te llenaria de promesas que un dia nos dijimos

en otra vida

yo te iria a buscar

y te daria la mano como lo hise aquella vez...

como lo hecho hasta hoy

-Esta kazemaru?- dijo nervioso el castaño con un ramo de flores mientras lo atendia en la puerta un señor de cabello azul oscuro y ojos negros mirando muy mal al chico quien habia ido a buscar a su hijo

-Con que tu eres endo mamoru? eh? pues bien esta aqui pero no dejare que se vean no puedo aceptar una relacion asi esta bien que mi hijo paresca un afeminado pero no es ningun gay!-

-Papa! deja en paz a endo! ya te lo dije es mi novio y puedo elegir lo que quiera!- dijo molesto el peliazul trayendo unos short muy cortos y una linda chamarra de mezclilla se veia tan lindo y dejaba ver sus muy hermosas piernas

-asdsdasdsadadsdsdsdassadsa- es lo unico que salia de la boca de endo al examinar y comerse con la mirada al pobre ichirouta

-Tu no iras a ningun lado y menos asi sube a tu cuarto!- cerro en la cara al pobre de endo mientras este aun seguia en su estado de gran derrame cerebral por un uke sexy en vista rapido corrio a la ventana del peliazul que estaba en segundo piso, salio el otros en paso veloz bajando por la ventana mientras lo atrapaba su novio

-perdona a mi papa es un gran tonto- dijo bajando la mirada mientras su castaño lo abrazaba y lo besaba

-no me importa sabes que con los mios es lo mismo pero por ti mi kaze-chan hare lo que sea para vernos porque te amo- termino tomando la mano de su novio y salieron corriendo hacia esa cita especial de aniversario llebavan un año juntos esa fecha era especial y se dirigieron hacia la feria de inazuma donde ya habian quedado para verse con sus amigos, comieron en especial endo, casi sufrio qemaduras de 3 grado por solamente prender una vela, gano un hermoso gatito cafe con una banda naranja muy paresido a endo que ademas asi llamo, se tomaron mil y una fotografia, pasaron todo momento juntos de la mano y aunque los miraban extraño a ninguno le importaba terminaron su hermosa cita en la torre de metal contemplando las estrellas abrazados

-sabes kaze? cuando cresca un dia te comprare una casa en la luna tendremos 8 hijos la mitad se llamara mamoru jr y la otra ichirouta jr, viviremos felices y tendremos un hijo llamado nemo-

-Endo-baka...jeje, yo solamente el dia que eso pase aun estare contigo y me comera un tiburon entonces nuestro hijo se escapara y tu iras buscando a nemo- se rio mirando a los ojos a su amado novio y terminaron dandose un beso

Eramos la historia perfecta

tu eras mi johnny Cash

en cualquiera de tus estupideses

ahi estaba

cuando nos estrañabamos

nuestras canciones nos poniamos escuchar

Pasaron 10 años desde que habian estado juntos siempre aun cuando las cosas se habian puesto duras para las dos estaban juntos en las buenas y en las malas estaban en la universidad a punto de un año de acabarlo pese a los deseos de sus padres se fueron a vivir juntos en un departamente que ambos pagaban ese dia habia sido especial fueron invitados a un reencuentro de secundaria con sus viejos amigos de raimon

-Kazemaru!, si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde y se acabaran el pastel- suspiro endo caminando de un lado a otro en el mismo sitio era mas alto no dejaba a su vieja y gran qerida banda naranja traia un traje de gala y su estomago pedia comida y que su ichirouta ya bajara por todos los dioses...

-ya voy!- dijo kazemaru hechandose la ultima toque de colonia y bajando de la habitacion

-kaze... ay ay ay ma ma ma ma ma- endo qedo en blanco al ver a su kazeramu ichirouta trayendo un lindo vestido donde le qedaba mas arriba de la rodilla era rosado pastel, no tenia mangas pero tenia unos guantes cortos del mismo color unas zapatillas blancas con crital adornandoles, se recojio su cabello a un chongo muy tipico sus mechones ondulados y traia una tiara que le adornaba el cabello

-No me mires asi!, se que es horrible pero la idea de ir de vestido de midorikawa no fue la mas buena lo matare cuando lo vea asi que vamonos ya..- dijo al notar la mirada no tan buena de su ex capitan y lo tomo de la mano arrastrandolo

-ay ay ay ay ma ma ma ma ma- decia endo aun sin superar el estado de shock en el que venia hasta llegar al salon muy adornado a una tipica graduacion de secundaria de los estados unidos llegaron tomados de la mano mientras admiraban el enorme salon la musica tocaba y todos los presentes estaba ya en la pista disfrutando

-me permite esta piesa señorito ichirouta- dijo endo guiñandole a su chico y este asentia sonriendo mientras lo jalaba hacia la pista dando un tipico baile de tango mezclado con hip hop, dance electro y algo de rock a cual solo todos veian a la pareja lucirse siempre sonriendo

-parese que no han cambiado en nada...- dijo fubuki a kazemaru mientras estaban en el lugar del ponche

-endi sigue comportandose como un niño siempre pero que puedo hacer?- dijo sonriendo el peliazul mientras miraban al castaño poniendose una cortina del salon de fiesta

-soy una hermosa y linda chica!- todos sus amigos rompian a risa mientras kaze lo miraba con gran cara de "esto lo hace todos los dias" y fubuki con una cara de " que le vio"

-tu todavia sales con aprhodi?- pregunto el peliceleste a su amigo de piel nivea

-asi es tenemos mas de 2 años saliendo desde que paso lo que tu sabes- dijo bajando la mirada y a punto de llanto

-goenji fue un idiota por haber dejado a un chico tan lindo como tu... donde quiera que este seguramente aun recuerda lo estupido por dejarte sin razon alguna- dijo levantando la mirada de su amigo y dandole un abrazo

-OYE KAZE! DIME ACASO ME VEO MUUY SEXY!- dijo endo rompiendo el momento emotivo en los dos amigos y enseñandoles sus muy falsos pechos de dos sandias ahi encontradas kaze solo sonrio pesadamente y fubuki se rio

Dicen que te vieron con ella tomada de la mano

estas en la ciudad empezando una nueva vida a luz

debo aceptarlo

no soy mas tu musa...

-No pueden hacerme esto! YO LO AMO!- pronuncio en llanto el pobre peliazul sintiendo como querian sacarle el corazon

-No podemos permitir una relacion homosexual en nuestra empresa señor ichirouta, debe entender que es lo mejor si tanto lo ama como dice entonces dejelo o abtengase a las consecuencias!- pronuncio firme un hombre de traje sobre su escritorio

-pero no puede hacer esto...-

-si que puedo y mas entienda que nuestra empresa no puede tener a un hombre comprometido con otro hombre si usted no hace algo nos encargaremos de que su "novio" sea despedido y que ademas daremos a todas las empresas una carta donde no le recomendamos le tendremos despedido de por vida usted tiene la ultima palabra- dijo aquel hombre saliendo de la oficina y kazemaru rompia en llanto no queria dejar en la ruina a quien mas amaba endo ya habia conseguido hace un año trabajo en una importante empresa de japon como entrenador para su escuela de raimon mientras kazemaru encontro un trabajo como entrenador de atletismo esa misma noche llego sin hacer ruido todo el camino habia llorado en todo el camino hacia su departamento endo dormia placidamente en su habitacion abrazaba la almuada y repetia varias veses "kazemaru... kaze-chan te amo" esas palabras le partia el alma al pobre ichirouta tambien lo amaba pero no queria que su hombre estuviera como un fracasado, empaco sus cosas todo estuvo a altas horas de la madrugada no dejo nada de sus cosas o eso creia se puso su abrigo, se dirigio hacia su novio durmiente y le dio un beso en la frente dejando unas lagrimas en su cara se fue sin dejar rastro...

En otra vida seria tu chico

te llenaria de esas promesas

que un dia nos dijimos

en otra vida yo te iria a buscar

y te daria la mano como lo hise aquella vez

como lo eh hecho hasta hoy

oh oh oh oh oh oh

Paso 2 años despues de que lo que paso kazemaru se fue y endo entro en una gran depresion a la mañana que habia despertado y no encontro a su novio lo busco y busco tampoco encontro sus cosas solamente una chaqueta que kazemaru le habia prestado un dia anterior, lloro ese dia y estuvo mas de una semana en depresion sin salir sin hacer nada en su trabajo no daba el 100 y los empresarios veian aunque con presicion sabian lo que habia pasado estaban orgullosos para eso mismo, llamaron a endo en unos meses cuando empezo a sentirse mejor y le dijeron que para qedar bien con la gente habian hecho una votacion donde sus finanzas se elevarian si el que era ya un entrenador reconocido se casaba con una de sus chicas endo se nego al incio pero sin darle importancion le dieron por votacion y chantaje por parte de la chica que era hija del presindente por el mismo natsumi raimon dentro de unas semanas su boda se llevaria a cabo...

Kazemaru estaba en un lugar no tan lejano siempre acompañando a su ex amado, cuidandolo desde lejos cuando le avisaron sobre su nueva relacion con natsumi y como decia estar feliz se deprimia se sentia muy estupido el dia de la boda llego todo salio como se habia planeado kazemaru por su parte salia con un ex compañero de trabajo un tan miyasaka trataba de olvidar su relacion fallida olvidar y que endo fuera feliz endo tenia todo el dinero del mundo pero aun el recuerdo de las noches de pasion tomando el bello y delicado cuerpo de kazemaru se hacian presentes endo nunca qiso tocar el cuerpo de natsumi aun respetaba a su kazemaru y seguia enamorado de el de su chico peliazul

-porque siempre te reusas a tocarme!- le decia la pelirroja trayendo un provocativo y sexy vestido de seda transparente mientras endo seguia mirando el televisor sin importancia alguna-por lo menos hasme caso! mira me puse esto para ti y nunca nunca quieres hacerme el amor!- dijo llendose de la habitacion y endo seguia mirando el televisor como si nada hubiera pasado

Ella puede darte todo el dinero del mundo Oh No!

yo nunca te cambiaria por un millon de brillos Oh no!

devi decirte lo que eras para mi oh wo

ahora estoy pagando el presio..

Llego a una importante fiesta de gala donde su empresa reconocida level-5 habia preparado para premiar sus multiples logros sin embargo el invitado especial no llegaba: endo... se habia retrasado buscando su discurso donde 9 meses tarde en hacer un parrafo por lo menos; kazemaru estaba ahi presente fue invitado como participante de su serie anterior lo que menos queria encontrarse con su ex amor, endo tardaba demaciado estaba en pleno trafico desidio tomar otro atajo para llegar a tiempo a la premiacion estaba un poco feo el camino y conducia a toda velocidad algo molesto por todo lo que pasaba sin esperarlo de su retrovisor su lugar secreto callo una linda tiara platinada esa que habia usado kaze en su ultima salida en el reencuentro de secundaria lo tomo mirandolo con una sonrisa melancolica no se dio cuenta un auto tambien venia en su direccion perdio el control y se estrello contra el dejando en pedazos el auto con el adentro.

en la sala aun estaban todos se dio el aviso del accidente de endo kazemaru tomo una mirada llena de terror y sintio como al alma se le partia aun asi sabia que por educacion tenia que decirle a su esposa lo susedido la busco por todas partes y se encontro con natsumi raimon besandose como desesperada con someoka hace tiempo se satisfacian ambos, el peliceleste tenia tanta ira pero ahora le importaba poco esos dos los dejo a solas y corrio como pudo hacia el lugar del accidente tomaba el vestido largo entre sus manos se desgarro todos lo miraban raro llego a punto de qedarse sin aire ahi estaban ya los paramedico sacando al castaño del auto torcido habia sangre por todos lados kazemaru se lanzo hacia el y lo acompaño hasta el hospital todo le valio la premiacion su novio que al final rompio con el aun seguia amando a endo... subio a la ambulancia y lo tomo de las manos mientras decia: "todo estara bien endo! puedes oirme soy kazemaru estoy contigo, siempre estuve contigo se fuerte"

En otra vida seria tu chico

te llenaria de promesas que un dia nos dijimos

en otra vida tal vez me puedan entender

que siempre te amaria y te daria la mano

como lo hise ayer oh wo oh wo oh wo

en otra vida tal vez me puedan entender

que siempre te amaria y te daria la mano

como lo hise ayer

como lo hecho hasta hoy...

Endo abrio los ojos poco a poco encontrandose con la linda mirada de su chico ojialmendra estaba llorando tomandole de la mano sonrio al verlo asi

-kazemaru?-

el otro volteo rapidamente al verlo y le acaricio la mejilla

-como te sientes...-

-mejor ahora estando tu aqui-

-endo... yo...-

-no me tienes que decir nada se lo que hisiste goenji me lo conto...-

-goenji-baka... pero ahora esta con fubuki no?-

-kaze quiero que sepas que siempre te amare y no me importa lo que digan yo te amo a ti solamente a ti-

-pero tu estas...-

-casado?- miro su anillo quitandoselo y arrojandolo por la ventanda- solamente estoy unido a ti mi ichi-chan siempre a ti...- sonrio mientras las lagrimas se dejaban caer fue abrazado por su peliceleste mientras se decian un lindo "te amo"

Hoy en dia endo se divorcio de natsumi y esta termino en prision por fraude y promiscuidad, endo se caso con kazemaru y por milagros de la vida tuvieron un hermoso niño varon que llamaron endo nathan, y de vez en cuando les gusta contar esta historia donde el amor verdadero se puede todo...


End file.
